dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rouge (Singer)
Renee Tara Belington, or better known by her stage name as Rouge, is an American pop recording artist from Brooklyn, New York. Rouge is currently signed to Dirty Pop Records, after independently releasing her debut single "Crazy" in October 2013 as the song reached number 25 on the Billboard Hot 100 in January 2014. Rouge released her debut album, Diamonds in May 2015 with the single "Getting the Funk" released in preparation in March 2015. Early Life Rouge was born in Brooklyn, New York, raised to an Italian-American mother and a Irish father, often taking singing lessons and developing a soprano style with a vocal range of four octaves. Rouge dropped out of high school at age 17, taking up independent modeling in Manhattan while still recording her own sheet music. 2012-2013: Writing for other artists and Crazy While still modeling, Rouge began performing at local Burlesque shows and uptown lounge clubs, during a night show in December 2011, Rouge got in contact with a manager of a Manhattan recording studio, as she started working on some demos, but was more credited as a songwriter for various other artists in the genre of Jazz, R&B, and Soul. Rouge spent the summer of 2013 recording her breakout single "Crazy" at the recording studio in Manhattan, during the time she retired from modeling and wrote less songs for other artists. Crazy was then released in October 2013, gaining viral success thanks to a Jazz inspired video and positive reviews from both critics and listeners alike. 2014-present: Signing with Dirty Pop records and Diamonds In February 2014, Rouge signed with Dirty Pop records thanks to the success of Crazy, leading to Rouge to tweet about her record deal with Dirty Pop records. Later that month, Rouge began working on her debut album titled "Diamonds" working with various producers and recording in Manhattan New York, Los Angeles California, Manchester England, and Miami Florida. Rouge spent the majority of 2014 guest appearing on various other singles from her Dirty Pop record label artists, In March 2015, Rouge returned back onto the charts with her followup single to Crazy titled "Getting the Funk" the single was a massive success peaking at number 19 on the Billboard Hot 100 in August 2015. Rouge released her debut album Diamonds on May 26th, 2015. Artistry Rouge's musical style is mainly Pop with elements of R&B, Soul, Jazz, and Funk, occasionally including elements of Alternative Rock and Electronic. Her vocal delivery is compared to the likes of female singers from the 70's and 80's, along with her lyrics and themes, often showcasing Rouge as a femme fatale with a seductive voice and powerful presence in her songs. Rouge's dress appearance is usually a solid black nightgown with a see through black robe covering her upper body, her blonde hair in a ponytail hanging on her right shoulder, and black thigh-high boots. Reception Rouge has received positive reviews from mainstream music critics, often commenting on her singing pipes, sultry songwriting, and wildly attractive presence. Although some music critics have mentioned Rouge's singing voice to be a little offputting, occasionally sounding like a fifty year old hooker and older than she really is, as she's only in her early twenties. Discography * Diamonds (2015) Rouge's Singing Voice Christina Aguilera - Candyman Rouge's Normal Voice Voice of Ivy Levan (girl with blonde hair on the left) Category:Performing Artists